


Наш коллайдер

by akaPassion



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Missing Scene, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaPassion/pseuds/akaPassion
Summary: А вы задумывались, зачем Оливии Октавиус на самом деле понадобился коллайдер?
Relationships: Olivia Octavius & May Parker (Spider-Man)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Наш коллайдер

— Э-эм… Мэй? Меня зовут Оливия, поработаем вместе над семестровым проектом?  
— Я прекрасно справляюсь одна.  
— Я тоже. Только это групповой проект, его иначе не примут.  
— Мне без разницы, я прохожу по другой программе, мне зачтут только лекции. Можешь присоединиться к любой паре.  
— Но я хочу именно с тобой! Я видела тебя на другом семинаре, Мы прекрасно сработаемся!  
— Ничего, кроме душевного спокойствия…  


***

— Опять контакты сгорели…  
— Оливия, нам надо поумерить амбиции. Не надо гигантомании, хватит показать один рабочий манипулятор. Маленький.  
— Но какое в этом новаторство?! Кого удивишь складывающимся манипулятором для перекладывания бумажек. Представь: человек надевает костюм, из него вылетают щупальца-манипуляторы и хватают всё вокруг. И не нужно никаких кранов, можно в одиночку работать на складе, дома строить, машины разгружать!  
— Оливия!  
— Можешь называть меня Лив. Так удобнее кричать.  
— Это проходной студенческий проект, здесь нет инвесторов, которых можно впечатлить. Если хочешь использовать идею потом — пожалуйста, хоть патентуй, но сейчас нам нужно сделать хоть что-то рабочее. Давай сначала попробуем собрать уменьшенную копию, а потом если — если! — она будет работать, начнём увеличивать размеры.  
— Отличная идея, мне нравится твой подход. Я знала, что в тебе не ошибусь. Тогда вычисления на мне, а ты займёшься моделью?  
— Ох, Лив…  
  


***

— Тебе не кажется, что старый безумный учёный — это слишком затасканный киношный штамп?  
— Не кажется.  
— Почему?  
— Я смотрю фильм, Лив. Не мешай мне и людям.  
— Но почему на его месте не может быть женщина! Это же ничего не меняет!  
— Лив, смотри фильм. Это проходная сцена.  
— Ну так заткни меня.  
— Если ты просишь…  
— М-м-м…  
— …  
— Ты. Меня. Поцеловала?! Поля нейтринные, я думала, сделаю это первой. Знала бы, купила «места для поцелуев».  
— Лив, смотри фильм.  
— Ты знаешь, что надо делать Мэ-э-эй.  
— Хочешь ещё поцелуй? Получишь его, если тихо досидишь до конца.  
— Хорошо! Ой, озвучить согласие же не считается, да?  
  


***

— Разрази мои электроны, Мэй, ты не шутила про поцелуй!  
  


***

— То есть как ты выходишь замуж?! Почему я не знала?!  
— Потому что ты по уши в науке, Лив.  
— Неправда! Мы мотались с тобой в Гранд-Каньон, смотрели запуск «Спейс Драгон», и-и-и я даже не упоминаю килограммы слопанного мороженого и часы просмотренных фильмов!  
— Лив, это было здорово, правда. И я очень рада, что твои изобретения находят отклик, но вряд ли мы сможем дальше работать вместе. Этот твой коллайдер совсем не из моей области знаний, я вряд ли смогу тебе чем-то ещё помочь.  
— Но это же наш коллайдер! Мы вместе придумали, а я всё просчитала: он возможен теоретически. Осталось построить.  
— Если начистоту, я не думаю, что стоит вкладывать в него силы. И тебе советую переключиться на что-нибудь более приземлённое. Никто в жизни не даст тебе столько денег, чтобы построить его и провести хоть один эксперимент.  
— Спасибо Мэй, теперь я точно его доделаю, и ты пожалеешь, что в меня не верила и зафрендзонила!  
  


***

— Сожалею о твоей утрате, Мэй.  
— Оливия, если ты пришла, чтобы подлизаться и грузить про свой коллайдер, то я уже сказала: нет, я не буду им заниматься.  
— Лив. Мы же всё ещё друзья? Друзья, да? А коллайдер всё-таки хорошая идея…  
— Лив…  
— Молчу-молчу. Чай хороший. Сводить тебя в новую кофейню?  
— Не подлизывайся, Лив.  


***

«Привет, Лив.  
  
Ходят слухи, что в Нью-Йорке появилась новая суперзлодейка, называющая себя Доктор Ок. Папарацци «Дейли Бьюгл» наделали несколько снимков и… чёрт возьми, если тебе настолько были нужны деньги, ты могла бы хоть подумать, кому продаёшь свои изобретения?!  
  
P.S. Не говори, что это ты. Просто не говори.  
  
Мэй»  
  


***

«Привет, Мэй.  
  
Я всё-таки не какая-нибудь комиксная злодейка, что бы ты обо мне ни думала. Нет, конечно, какое-то время я всерьёз рассматривала идею тебя похитить и повести под венец, но твой племянник вряд ли это одобрит. И уж тем более я не хочу, чтобы на нашу свадьбу пришёл Человек-Паук, он ведь точно сунет туда свой любопытный нос.  
Но если тебе нравится такой план, дай как-нибудь знать. Хоть я догадываюсь, что зря надеюсь. Ты слишком хорошая, Мэй.  
  
Возможно, в каком-то другом мире мы всё-таки вместе.  
  
Лив»  
  
  
Вы действительно хотите закрыть черновик? Внесённые изменения не будут сохранены.  


***

«Мисс Оливия Октавиус, компания «Алкемакс» рада сообщить Вам об одобрении запроса на финансирование Вашего проекта «Межпространственный коллайдер на основе многомировой интерпретации квантовой механики. Пожалуйста, заполните приложенную форму и сообщите, когда будете готовы приступить к исследованиям.

С уважением,  
HR-отдел Алкемакс»


End file.
